


Hey Babe, Let's Go Out Tonight

by elysianrain



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, pietro in a leather jacket, rock concerts, you give him a weird nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianrain/pseuds/elysianrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing missing from your and Pietro's relationship is being an actual couple, but that's nothing a good concert can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Babe, Let's Go Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing kick, so I figured I'd post another one of these since my other one was so well-received. This was kind of inspired by the song Rebel, Rebel by David Bowie (which is where the title of this ficlet comes from). I also forgot to mention in my other ficlet, I try to make all of my Character/Reader fics gender neutral :) Anyway, thanks for reading!

You leaned against the doorframe to Pietro's room, chewing a piece of bubblegum. He was unaware you were there until you popped the gum and said, "You doin' anything tonight?"

He turned to the door, a subtle blush gracing his cheeks when he saw you. You always had that affect on him, your confident and naturally endearing personality earning the admiration and friendship of those around you, making your integration into the Avengers extremely smooth. 

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Good," you smiled, "there's this band playing at that record store up the street and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yes! Uh, sure, who else is going?"

"Just us, if that's cool with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Awesome, be ready by seven-thirty, okay?"

He nodded. "Seven-thirty."

"See ya then, Speedo," you grinned, blowing another bubble while strutting off. 

A wide grin spread across his face. He checked the clock and found that it was four, plenty of time to get ready for the date—'No, it's a concert, Pietro. Not a date,' he mentally scolded himself. Despite that, it seemed like nothing could knock him off of cloud nine.

At seven-thirty on the dot, you made your way out of the elevator and over to Pietro, who was donning a black leather jacket that you had never seen him wear before. He smiled when he saw you, and you did the same. You linked arms with him, and the two of you left for the gig. Pietro and you talked loudly as you walked down the street, weaving through the other people on the sidewalk. 

A decent crowd had already piled into record store when you got there. Pietro covered the entry fee for you. It was only $3, but you appreciated the gesture nonetheless. The two of you found a good spot close to the stage. When Pietro asked you about the band, you answered that you honestly didn't know much about them besides they were a rock band from Queens.

Minutes later, the band went on, playing a fast-paced rock song which you and Pietro jumped and danced along to. The band did a few covers and played some original songs. You were definitely impressed and mentioned to Pietro that you wanted to stay after the gig and see if the band had a demo CD. 

The gig ended a little after ten, and you held Pietro's hand as you pushed through the crowd of people to talk to the band. They were extremely friendly and more than happy to give you both copies of their demo CD. You and Pietro spent the next hour chatting and drinking with the band. Halfway through the conversation, you leaned against Pietro, and he put his arm around you. The smell of his leather jacket along with his cologne was enough to make your head spin. 

It wasn't until a few minutes before midnight that you and Pietro made your way back to Avengers Tower. You shivered when you walked out to the cold night. Without hesitation, Pietro took off his jacket and put it over your shoulders. You smiled in thanks, your hand brushing his. 

Neither if you had said much by the time you'd gotten back to the tower. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you before you got on the elevator. You leaned against the wall of the elevator, playing with the zipper of his leather jacket.

"I might keep this. It's comfy and smells good," you teased.

He didn't respond, and when you looked up, you found that he was staring at you. 

"Hey, Speedo. You alright?" you asked.

"I want to do this again," he said.

"Yeah, there are gigs like that all over the city. I could look some up if you—"

"No, no, not that. I mean holding hands and putting my arm around you. I want that all the time, Y/N."

"I'd like that too, Pietro," you said.

"You would?"

You nodded. He cupped your face in his hands, mumbling something endearing in his native tongue before pressing his lips to yours. 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the two of you in a passionate embrace to Tony and Clint, who had previously been talking about the latest mission.

Clint rolled his eyes. "See? That's what we get. The teenagers come with the hormones."

"Hey puppy love, take the smooch-fest somewhere else," Tony said.

You and Pietro finally separated. A small string of saliva hung from his lip, and you wiped it off with your thumb before Tony or Clint could notice. He blushed a bit, smiling a silent thank you.

"C'mon, Speedo," you said, taking his hand, "we've got a demo CD to listen to."


End file.
